According to the conventional art, electric equipment such as an outdoor transformer, an outdoor communication equipment, or a streetlight panel board are installed at an upper portion of a large-sized ground facility such as an electric pole, and thus a person who manages the electric equipment has to go up the electric pole for maintenance and repair of the electric equipment, and this maintenance and repair of the electric equipment is complicated and dangerous. Also, according to the rapid industrialization of the modern society, the demand of electric equipment has exploded so that many facilities related to electric equipment, such as electric poles, have been introduced in many places in the city. As a result, the facilities related to electric equipment have been factors that ruin the appearance of the city and hinder the efficient use of city space, and threaten safety of citizens.
Korean Patent No. 0947101 and Korean Utility Model No. 0443588 disclose an underground laying type electric equipment container system for solving the problems as described above. An underground laying type electric equipment container system according to the conventional art is an automatic system that uses a power unit such as a motor in order to move an electric equipment, which is located underground, to the ground. However, the manufacturing costs of the underground laying type electric equipment container system are high and thus it is difficult to widely use the same, and also, due to the volume of the underground laying type electric equipment container system, it is difficult to move and install the system.